Blessed Plot One Shots
by Magi Tail Welkin
Summary: Sequels to Blessed Plot. Witness the continuing story of the changed World of Ice and Fire. (Working Title.)


In the Godswood of Castamere a blond hair ten-year-old boy sat beside the Weirwood tree. He considered Castamere almost a third home. Casterly Rock his ancestral home, King's Landing his birthdom. His connection to Castamere came through his mother.

"Sauron, can you hold still?" a young voice said.

Sauron Lannister, son of Tyrion and Tysha Lannister, the Master of Coin and Mistress of Whispers respectively to his, much older, cousin, King Asher Baratheon, First of his Name.

Sauron brushed away his connection the Baratheon, it came through his aunt Cersei. True it meant he was part of the Royal Family, and in Asher's court women were treated fairly. Sauron much preferred his paternal bloodline, House Lannister. The richest house of the Seven Kingdoms. Once Kings in there on right, now one of only six houses to carry the title of Duke and one of the Eleven Great Houses.

The other ten in alphabetical order are Houses, Arryn, Dukes of the Eyrie and Lord Paramount of the Vale of Arryn.

House Baratheon, the Royal Branch of King's Landing, headed by Asher rule the Realm and more directly the Crownlands and the future Branch, planning the be called the Grand Dukes of Storm's End, headed by Asher's second born son, Colmar will rule the Stormlands.

House Bolton, the headed by Marquess of the Dreadfort, the current Lord Paramount of the North, though that will probably change in a few years.

House Frey, the wealthiest family of the Riverlands, thanks to the castle they their Marquess title from, the Twins and current Lord Paramount of the Trident, the longest of Westeros.

House Humble, the Dukes of Faith's Grave, Lord Jack Humble the Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, and Lord Adrian Humble the Master of Ships.

House Martell, the only house not to conquered, the Princes or Princesses of Dorne.

House Stark, the Dukes of Winterfell in the North. Per his grandfather's and Asher's plan Sauron's cousin by marriage, Marlon Stark, raised here in Castamere would inherit his grandfather's, Lord Eddard's title, and retake the title of Lord Paramount from Lord Zion Bolton. The Queen, Sansa is the daughter of Lord Eddard.

House Targaryen, former Royal Family, ruling for almost three hundred years, until Robert's Rebellion which exiled the last members and put House Baratheon on the throne. Asher promised the still under construction, rebuilt palace of Summerhall to second son of Daenerys Targaryen, Bharys, a Dothraki Khalakka, to allow him to be Grand Duke of Summerhall. He could only imagine the outrage the Stormlords would have when a Dothraki Khalaser set up camps on the boards of their territory.

House Tully, Dukes of Riverun. Once holding the Lord Paramount of the Trident, until the Iron Wedding which toppled the Tullys and the Starks and both the Boltons and the Frey on top.

House Tyrell, Dukes of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach. The fertile region of the continent. The home of Westerosi chivalry. Pompous lot.

House Lannister were the truly Great House, not because of their wealth or lands or armies, though all vast and well kept, but their intelligence and wit, the greatest weapon in a man's arsenal. Both his Grandfather and Father carried great brains and so did King Asher.

Today Sauron would meet the Lords of the Westerlands, his bannermen, or would be, since he would have between six to ten years before officially becoming the Duke of Casterly Rock. And for some reason his Granduncle Kevan, did not wish the meeting to be in the famed castle. Quite why Sauron didn't know, maybe Kevan wished to play the Lord of the Castle until he had no other option. Asher was technically the Duke, his grandfather Tywin named Asher his heir. Tywin died before Sauron was born, and possibly even conceived. And had Sauron not been born, or at least born healthy the title would have gone to his first cousin once removed, a generation below him and yet almost nine months his elder, Preston, he was being trained by Sauron's Father, Tyrion as a possible future Master of Coin.

"Almost finished Sauron." The young voice called again.

Sauron sighed "Take your time Kazui, I only going to be meeting the rest of my bannerman today."

Kazui Kurosaki snorted, the eldest son of Lord Ichigo Kurosaki, the Marquess of Castamere and one of House Lannister's loyal bannerman. The orange haired heir possessed a talent for artistry, not officially a member of Squad Nine, the section of the Kurosaki army which specialised in art and culture, quite why a military force would occupy themselves with painting and writing Sauron couldn't fathom, but it worked in Castamere, mostly like something from the Japanese culture Lord Ichigo and Lady Orihime came from. While Kazui wasn't a member of the Squad he was train in art by the Squad's Captain, Hugh Dean, one of Lord Ichigo's earliest supporters in Castamere almost twenty years ago.

House Kurosaki may be loyal, but Sauron couldn't be sure about the other houses. Being the son of the so called "Half-Man" and "Dwarf", the deformed son of Tywin he couldn't be sure how well he would be received. If he wasn't liked then he would likely relinquish his inheritance to Preston, son of the King, a King tutor by Tywin himself.

Sauron glanced at the Wierwood tree, he himself didn't adhere the Old God, the House Lannister followed the Faith of the Seven. But he thought in pray 'If any God, New, Old, heretical or not can allow it, I pray this meeting goes well.

The gate to the Godswood opened and Lord Ichigo and an escort of Squad One, the castle guard and staff walked in.

The giant Marquess, towering over everyone at six foot eight inches smiled at his son before turning to the future Duke "We ready for you my Lord."

Sauron nodded and got up "I just hope I'll still be called Lord by the end of them."

"Brave heart Sauron." Kazui said. He turned his sketch around "You do look like Lord."

Sauron studied the line drawing and smiled "Thank you Kazui.", and Sauron walked behind the Marquess and towards his destiny.

* * *

 **First of the one shots, again this will be a once in a blue moon occurrence.**

 **I you have ideas please put them in reviews. However, for those who haven't read the original Blessed Plot I recommend you do so to understand the world this series will branch out from.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
